Izanami Jyugotenshi
is another personality of Aoi Fukasaku that derives from an old TV anime heroine. Appearance Izanami is a petite girl with green hair and blue eyes. She wears a dark a-line dress, a white shirt underneath, and a red ribbon. She also wears gray boot length socks and brown shoes. Personality Izanami is very confident of herself, she is the complete opposite of Aoi. She is shown to be very aggressive and attacks relentlessly on her opponents. She believes all "evil things" should be eliminated from the world. Since she views the Ozu sisters as Evil Goblins (悪しき魍魎) because of the bullying they did on Aoi which traumatized her, so Izanami starts attacking them immediately. Although not necessarily needed to release or use her powers, Izanami often and likes to pose and chant as she attacks or will be attacking. The pose is exactly the same like the tv animation heroine of the same name. She likes to give her attacks names, just like how Shion did. Relationships Aoi Fukasaku Izanami is very strict about protecting Aoi, she will destroy anyone who tried to hurt her. Although Izanami wanted to safeguard Aoi, she is proven to be too destructive and too violent. Izanami even attacked the Ozu Sisters with no restraints whatsoever. Dr.Coppelius The Ozu Sisters Izanami treated the Ozu Sisters as evil beings as they bullied Aoi to the extent that Aoi builds up a fictitious wonderland to escape from reality. Izanami attacked the sisters with an immense force and with no controls. Abilities and Powers Her powers are similar to Mana's and Aoi's, but a lot more destructive and powerful. These includes powerful and destructive shockwaves, and the ability to fly and glide. She controls her powers easily and without any effort, just like when Dr.Coppelius offended her, her glare ignites a small flame on Dr.Coppelius's lab coat. Her powers are powerful enough to make a building fall, destroy a whole highway bridge cross over, and even wreck all glasses of the building surrounding the area just from flying near it. She can also stop incoming firearm bullets and aircraft missiles with just one hand. She never wields any weapon up to this point of the story. History Major Battles Trivia *Her personal pronoun is "waga" (我が) which means "my" or "our", it is considered very formal and mainly used in speeches with formality. *Her Jyugotenshi (守護天使) directly means "guardian angel". Her name Izanami (イザナミ) refers to the Izanami-no-Mikoto goddess in Japanese mythology. Quotes *(To Dr.Coppelius) "I tire of this. I shall allow you to witness my divine powers." *(To the Ozu sisters) "You there. Thou art the wicked Ozu Demons?" *(Answering Haruto) "I am become death...the destroyer of worlds.Since ancient times have I watched your kind, those who creep upon the ground. This realm is filled to the brim with wicked demons...I cannot abandon Fukasaku Aoi, descendant of the Seraph clan...in a wasteland such as this." *(To Haruto) "No matter. I shall send you to the realm of the dead." *(To a Fossiloid) "How amusing...Thou art no match for the Seraph clan." *(To a Fossiloid) "I tire of this... Come, monster of the Underworld." *(To the Three Professors '''and '''Soldiers) "You depraved demons...!" *(To the Three Professors '''and '''Soldiers) "Divine Blaze!!" *(To Herself/'Aoi') "Quite Fukasaku Aoi!" *(To Setsuna) "You...! A sorceress!?" Category:Coppelions Category:Female Category:Characters References Site Navigation Category:Coppelions Category:Female Category:Characters